Level 795 (Super Saga)
|type = Mixed |prevtype= Pipeline |nexttype= Pipeline |previous = Level 794 |next = Level 796 |candies= }} Level 795 (Super Saga) is the 10th level in Episode 103 and the 11th pipeline level in Candy Crush Super Saga. To pass this level, you must bring down 22 Hazelnuts, plan 96 and 300 and score at least 40,000 points in 100 moves. If you have renaming moves or special candies left in this level, Super Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty * All 22 hazelnuts are given but they are in sugar chests which means that you have to collect a key every 2 to 4 moves * A key spawns every 3 moves * The upper 2 rows only spawns 33 move bombs which must be destroyed quickly. On top of that, 96 of them are also needed * White swirls and black swirls come from mystery canons can be threat * Every candy color makes it intense. But you have 100 moves which may help you doing this. * 300 are a lot without its color filters Stars Strategy All Stages * On every stage, focus on clearing the candy bombs to prevent instant lose in move 67. * Don't let the swirls restrict your board Stage 1 * Focus on collecting the keys to allow bringing down the hazelnuts and expand your area Stage 3 * Try to plan as many as you can Candy Canons Glitch * On Web after doing a move, Leo Newman video will appear, like how Level 758 had this one and will force tab reload. ** Because the code is 100% broken on Κορα Κορε, it will not do this and continue the gameplay ** It was supposed to be fixed during the release but not. May be fixed out soon ** It can also be seen in other levels with 100 or more moves apart from the 2 boss levels. ** As of 13 Oktober 2016 10:10, it was fixed by adding a condition to the player, allowing it to play normally as it was. ** Please note that sometimes if you cancel the video in the Web version or you make a move in Κορα Κορε, it may stream it in an Android Phone instead. It won't affect your gameplay in Κορα Κορε *** This effect is still in use, however it does not affect your gameplay thought. *** Worse again in Web. This glitch has been returned in 25 January 2017According to conditional brunch, it was maybe set off again. However it never happens to other 100-move levels. Only to this because a var set off * Sometimes, the move meter may not position properly when you do a move and have streamed the game using Dejia screen with height other than 600. You can notice it in other levels with 3-digit move meter when downgraded to 2-digit move meter (99 and below) ** This was fixed in 25 January 2017 Notes Trivia * This is the first non-boss level with 3-digit moves level. ** Its successor has it at Level 1K400 with double amount of moves of this level. * After its nerf, it unofficially adds new Mixed combo Category:Levels with 100 moves Category:Super Saga Content